The Love Potion Mix Up
by Mairead Monroe
Summary: It all comes out and Hermione gets confused! r/r *_* thank you sooo much for the reviews! Love you all!!! *_*
1. Fudge

The Love Potion Mix Up

The Love Potion Mix Up

_For the British Harry Potter Fans, by Golden*Faerey. You can still read if you're from another country!_

"Scottish weather." Hermione moaned looking outside from the snug Gryffindor Common Room "It's either raining cats or dogs, or winds at hurricane scale are hitting us!" Hermione folded her arms and scowled at Harry who had started to make paper aeroplanes out of parchment. 

"What is with you today?" Harry asked, slamming the aeroplane down on the side table. 

"What is with _me_? How rude!" Hermione gave Harry one of her looks and turned to Ron.

"Don't start on me!" Ron gasped, backing away from Hermione whose face turned a pleasant red. 

"I wasn't going to!" She said, rather taken back, her face now turning pink as she gradually calmed down, "In face I was going to ask you if I could have some of that delicious fudge your mum sent you."

"Oh, OK, here have the lot, I don't want it anymore." Ron picked up the small brown box wrapped up in cords and passed it to Hermione.

"Thank you!" She sighed and opened it immediately and started to munch on vanilla fudges, chocolate fudges, caramel fudges, and the most indulgent, chocolate vanilla and caramel fudges. The contents were gone in seconds.

"Hermione, are you OK?" Harry asked, staring at the box in shock.

"I'm feeling great Harry!" Hermione piped, grinning serenely. 

"Are you going to be sick?" Ron asked, Hermione turned to him and her grin fell. "Only, because you've gone slightly green." She closed her eyes and coughed up rather a messy… We won't go into it. "And you've been sick all over the carpet." Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione.

Later that night Hermione felt like going on a reading marathon and wanted a quick trip to the library to read ancient spell books and brand new spell books.

"Ahem, Harry?" She whispered through the Gryffindor Fifth Year Boy's dormitory. The door opened and Harry stood in a red dressing gown (terribly huge) and also wore an angry grimace. 

"How may I help you, at _this_ time of _night_!?" Harry yelled, his fists in a ball.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your Invisibility Cloak, I feel like reading. Its all that fudge I had, it's made me a bit mad!" Harry grinned, quite shocked to see Hermione a bit high.

"Alright I'll get it." He popped back to his room and came out holding the silvery cloak. 

"Thank you!" Hermione threw it o'er her head and headed for the library. 

Every so often she would see a House Elf scamper across her path running their midnight errands for the staff and pupils at Hogwarts.

Hermione scowled at her self for being to lazy to continue S.P.E.W, she had exams this year, no silly little organisation for naïve house elves, she thought. 

Ten minutes later she saw the great pine doors leading to the library with Hogwart's Library engraved on the magnificent door. She slowly grabbed the golden knob and turned it, opening the huge room to herself. 

"Yes, the whole library, to myself!" She gasped taking the cloak off from her head.

Hermione stepped over to a sign that said _Teachers Only_ Hermione felt intrigued and pulled a small book out from the self. She dropped it in horror as it let out a bloodcurdling scream; she only just remembered what had happened to Harry once, so she ran over to hind behind a self at the back of the library.

At once she heard footsteps head in the direction of the _Teachers Only_ section, so she slipped the cloak over her head and curled up like a baby and hoped she wouldn't be stepped on. 

"I don't see anyone my sweet." It was Filch, talking to his grotesque cat. "This stupid student will pay… Oh this little idiot won't know what's coming." He cackled and left the library to start solving his 'case'. 

"That was so close." Hermione muttered, she stood up and decided not to take the cloak of just in case. Turning around she saw a self she had really never seen before. She pulled a book out, it looked interesting, deep read and leather, very heavy, but nonetheless very old…

It was very old and the gold letters had faded away, but she could make out a golden heart surrounded by golden roses. 

Carefully she opened the book 'No screaming…' She thought, and continued to turn the pages until she found a title page. 

After about ten red blank pages she found the white (well rather yellow and brown) title page, she gasped as she read the title; _Love Potions, Spells and Teenage Heartache Remedies, by Geraldine Scanlan_. She had found her night time reading book…

*****

She snuggled up in her bed with the book beside her replacing her usual book _Hogwarts: A History_ on her other side was her teddy, Mr Tango, a rather filthy tiger she got for her fifth birthday, it hasn't been washed since then. 

With Mr Tango by her side she started to read the first chapter entitled _Love Potions_… It was so very interesting. 

*****

"You've been up all night Hermione! You look a wreck!" Ron gasped looking at Hermione in horror. 

"I have a reason, I found this in the library last night." She smiled at Harry and Ron and pulled out the book from under her school jumper. 

"_Love Potions, Spells, and Teenage Heartache Remedies by Geraldine Scanlan._ Wow! Where did you find this?" Harry whispered in shock grabbing the book form Hermione's hands and flicking the pages. 

"I've read all of it, memorised all the spells, potions, concoctions and remedies! We're cured!" 

"Hang on, where is the real Hermione? The _real_ Hermione wouldn't break school rules." Ron chuckled. 

"Ron, this is our answer, you could get _any _girl you wanted, _and_ I could get _any _boy I wanted!" Hermione's eyes darted around the room incase anyone saw what they were doing. "I know it's illegal, but we're teenagers, and we've been through, a lot. It won't hurt, its just a bit of fun isn't?" 

"Yeah, we weren't disagreeing!" Harry laughed. "This book is looking good, must have been a bestseller."

"No, infact in was banned on 14th February 1687 because there was a terrible amount of teenage pregnancies and two hundred witches had their head's chopped off because of having illegitimate children." Hermione finished and gave Harry and Ron careful looks. "Now don't overuse it! You must use it carefully, or you could have the wrong person falling in love with you!" She looked them sternly in the eyes and ushered them to go down to breakfast. She knew who she was going to perform her spell on…

**Author's Note**

** **

I was once lost, but now I'm found. 

It's taken me three Saturdays to write this as they're the only says free in my schedule as I'm now doing GCSEs! Agh! 

I hope you enjoyed it! Don't flame, only constructive criticism please!

I love you all!! 

**_Pray for Peace_**

_Disclaimer _

_ _

_Everything belongs to JK Rowling, and Geraldine Scanlan is the headmistress of my school so, she can be disowned!__ _


	2. Grumps

The Love Potion Mix Up

The Love Potion Mix Up

Chapter Two

_For the British Harry Potter Fans, by Golden*Faerey. You can still read if you're from another country! Thank you for the reviews! I love you all!!! __J__ _

_ _

Hermione gazed at him long and hard and wished she didn't have to go to such circumstanced to win his love. 

She knew it was the only way, it was almost betrayal, but the book had changed her somehow… Or maybe it was Mrs Weasley's strange fudge… 

Hermione wondered what Mrs Weasley really did put in her fudge, was it some sort of Muggle drug or what?!

"So, Ron, who're you doing your spell on?" She asked peering over his shoulder as he read the book.

"Not saying." He turned around and winked at Hermione, she smiled and sat down beside him.

"Oh come on, tell me! Please!" She begged, (she knew she shouldn't have eaten more of that vanilla fudge, she asked Ron for some more that morning) 

"No, that'd be telling. You'll find out soon." Ron smiled and carried on reading.

"I _really_ want to know!" 

"Hermione, have you been eating that fudge again?"

"Yes. Nothing is wrong with it."

"Yes there is, you're all high, it turns me o-" 

"Sorry?" Hermione tried to turn into a sane state, she swore Ron was about to say "It turns me off." She looked at him severely, giving him a stern look. "What did you just say, I didn't quite _catch_ it."

"I said, 'Yes there is, you're all high and it turns you in to a crazy person." Ron said quickly, she shook her head.

"Because I could have sworn that you said it turns you off." Ron shook his head.

"No, I didn't say that? Why would I say that?" Ron's ear turned bright red. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to my room so I can read up these spells in _PRIVATE_! Kapesh?" 

"Fine, I thought we were best friends! All we seem to do is argue Ron!" Hermione put her hand over her mouth, she didn't mean to talk back, she is too stubborn for her own good, it clashes with Ron on many occasions. 

"So did I! You know, I thought best friends, didn't sneak up on their friends and _bug_ them with stupid questions!" He was raging now; his eyes were ablaze with anger. Hermione could feel the heat coming from him.

"Look, I'm sorry! I just thought you'd want to share it with me!" 

"I haven't even told Harry!"

"You second me to Harry? I presumed I was seen in the same way as Harry!"

"I see you better then Harry!" Ron clasped his hand over his mouth, like Hermione had just done and ran up the stairs to his dormitory. 

Hermione looked at her feet in shock. How didn't she read the signs? Why was everything now going like a bad apple? 

She now had to make drastic decisions about her spell. Maybe Harry would help…

Author's Note 

Thank you soo much for the reviews! J You are very lovely people! Review again please! You make me smile!!! 

Not very long I know, but it's all I could really think of… 

But I did get the highest in my class for our GCSE English coursework…. A*…. So my work is paying off!

There will be more!!! Eventually.

Pop down to Woolworth's and win yourself a Golden Snitch! 

_Disclaimer: _

Harry Potter and everything else belongs to the God, J K Rowling, and not weird Warner Bros. 

32 Days til the film!! 


End file.
